


Interesting Findings

by Ponytrekker1156



Series: An Unexpected Turn [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Morning, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponytrekker1156/pseuds/Ponytrekker1156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chakotay get together and weird things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all readers on my first fan fiction ‘Voyager's Guest’. You have inspired my to write a series.

His eyes snap open. He doesn't know where he is. The surroundings are strange yet familiar. That's when he notices there is an arm slung around his chest and light snoring coming from somewhere to his left. Slowly he turns and starts. Smiling sleepily at him is Cakotay.  
"Morning", he sleepily says. He's waking slowly. As he realizes who he's lying next to he quickly sits up, removing his arm from Tom's chest. "Morning Chakotay. Wanna take a guess at how we ended up in your room and naked?" "No thanks, but all I remember of last night is that we had a meeting with those aliens and they brought this liquor. It was quite good, I must have had a couple of glasses. The rest of the evening is a haze to me", Chakotay pinches the bridge of his nose in an oncoming headache. Tom smiles,"So did I. Maybe that was a truth serum to us because I seem to have admitted my true feelings. I love you Chakotay and always will." Blinking Chakotay now looks incredulously at Tom, looking, searching for any signs of a lie. He finds none. His guard slips and he tells Tom what he has wanted to tell him for so long,"I love you too, Tom. I've always tried to suppress it, hide it but its true." Tom's only response is a long, soft kiss. Snuggling back down and pulling Chakotay with him Tom snuggles into his new lovers broad chest. Chakotay drags his fingers through the soft, dirty-blond hair as Tom's cobalt eyes flutter shut and he drifts of to sleep.

He feels sick. It stared around the time they entered Trill space five days ago. Cakotay and he had been together for six weeks. Another wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the refresher to dry heave. It had been quite hard to hide his nausea from Chakotay but he had managed so far. Luckily it never happened on the bridge while he was on duty. Once his stomach had settled he stood and flushed the refresher. As he splashed water on his face he looked into the mirror. His face was pale and his usually aquamarine eyes tinged into gray. ‘I probably have a bad case of the torrelian flu’, he thought and headed for sickbay.

In sickbay he activated the EMH while sliding onto the main bio bed. A shower of photons appears as the Doctor materializes,"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." "No emergency Doc. Just a bad case of the torrelian flu", Tom grimaced as he lay back. Picking up a medical tricorder the Doctor walks over to him,"What are your symptoms?" "Fatigue and nausea", Tom writhes on the bed uncomfortable. The Doctor takes out the little medical attachment and draws a line down his body starting at his skull. When he hits Tom's abdomen he frowns. Still frowning he grabs another tricorder and scans Tom's abdomen again. Now he employs the bio bed scanners. Disbelievingly he shakes his head,"Congratulations Mr. Paris, you are six weeks pregnant." "What!", Tom shoots up and out the door.


End file.
